The present invention relates to an adapter for allowing the use of an interchangeable camera lens, such as may be originally intended for use with a single-lens reflex still camera, with a motion picture camera such as a video camera.
Although an interchangeable lens intended for use with a single-lens reflex camera has a longer distance to the focal plane from the rear flange of the lens and ordinarily forms an image of a size larger than a lens customarily used for a video camera, such an interchangeable lens can nevertheless be used with a video camera if the lens is connected thereto via an adapter which compensates for these differences. Although a conventional adapter may allow the video camera in such a case to be used to take still picutres, it is impossible to interlock the interchangeable lens and the video camera body, and therefore it is impossible to use the interchangeable lens in an automatic aperture mode needed to take motion pictures because the aperture setting cannot be continuously changed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an adapter which allows automatic aperture setting, and hence motion picture taking, when, for instance, an interchangeable lens originally intended for use with a single-lens reflex camera is used with a video camera body.